rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Mojš
Mojš je obec na Slovensku v okrese Žilina. V roce 2011 zde žilo 700 pandrav. V obci se narodil otec prvního československého kosmonauta Vladimíra Remka. POZOR: Mojš NENÍ Mojšova Lúčka! Významní obyvatelé *Ernest Kysela – Rekordman v rychlosti ožrání. Taky chudy tuberak. *jeho dcera Mariena – proslula silným krkáním; když jí bylo cca 15, chtěla ojebat Laca Repáně *Palo Milo – byval pri ihrisku a stale smrdel *Jožko Kysela – mal riadne koblihy zavesene naokolo diery aj teho som raz rypal pod mostom v topoloch reval a kopytami take brazdy v hline vyryl ako akysi bager. *János Pazúrik – krčmár, debil *Braňo Hrončík – zjevil se v halucinogenní vizi po požití kvapek seňory Gonzálesy *Maria Solarová – raz ma v mojsi srala jedna svina bola to maria solarova aj som si na pasienkoch palicu urobel na vrch som dal tri klince aj som ju s tym slahol cez chrbat klince je hadru aj kozu roztrhli revala zufalo padla na zem aj na zemi sa zvijala vravim jej pocuvaj kurva ak ma budes nabuduce ohovarat ta sekeru dobijem sa cela do hrnca hmestis ako ta rozbucham. Politické zřízení *no mna sa bali lebo vedeli ze stale mam selijake noze pri sebe aj nabrusenu valasku.sak ked som varinskemu masarovi dva prsty odtal v bitke kdo bude vladca varina aj mojsa bol som napokon riadny valaskovy aj dykovy bijec aj sa radsiej do mna nesrali. Obec *sak aj som sa raz stavel aj som sa v mojsi vysral v noci priamo pred dverami do narodneho vybora.sak bolo kusok od krcmy ked som isiel z krcmy isiel som ke kacerovej na zahradu spat ci pod most cez vah bolo to kusok lebo domov som to mal zo dva kilometre.no most bol iny teraz je tam setko zkurvene ked priehradu postaveli aj tam tie osrate auta kia vyrabaju.teraz je to len osrata zkurvena diera tato dedina.ked predseda komus prisiel rano mal pred dverami riadnu smrdutu kopu nasratu aj papiere od rudeho prava tymi som sa vytrel. *semka mi ludia pisu kde je v mojsi krcma kde zme slahali kazdy den.nie je pretoze bolo zrusene ked urobeli tu osratu automobilku setko je tam teraz v pici tie hnusne auta tam vyrabaju aj sa do mojsa stahuje vela ludi zo ziliny ked urobeli priehradu a setko tym naokolo vaha pojebali.picusovia zo ziliny si tam stavaju tie hnusne domy ako mekdonald vyzeraju.inac krcma bola oproti doma cislo pedesiatdva.to bol dreveny dom aj velka studna u teho bola.ladova cista voda z teho ked som sa rano zobudel na zemi za krcmu som si isiel vodu semka natahat.ziaden vodovod iba hlboka studna riadne.retaz aj vedro musel si riadne tahat.krcma bola nizky dom oproti tehoto doma len napis pohostinstvo na tem bolo v tej dobe vo vnutri velky vycap drevene stoly aj stolicky.aj velky dvor za krcmu kde boli velke hajzle kde boli styri kabinky aj sa sralo na hromady vo vnutri aj sa tam vracalo aj tam jebali. *sak v mojsi pri namele pri vahu kusok od teho bolo jazero kde boli biele kamene aj kolaje isli naokolo teho jazera.cista voda v tem si pit mohol.no tam sa ludia hadzali pod vlak.zme sa ako decka chodeli pozerat ci tam niekto prekrojeny nie je na kolajach ked bol isli zme oznamit do krcmy aj zme cukriky dostali.ja som osem prekrojenych nasiel.jednemu ked ho vlacisko slahlo aj napoly roztrhlo penazenka vyletela z nohavic aj som si nehal bolo tristo korun v nej.sak pre mna ako dieta to boli pekne prachy. *sak hej no teraz islo setko do pici tam ako fabriku na tie bambusacke picoauta postaveli aj priehradu urobeli je tam setko na hovno.uz by som tam nesiel.krcma v mojsi je zatvorena uz nejestvuje a vo varine z teho urobeli piceriu radsiej hovna zrat to je chutnejsie ako tieto pizy. Obyvatelstvo *pozri do strecna tam je pekne.pozri aj do varina mojsa aj lucky lebo takych blbych idiotov co tam byvaju na celom svete nenajdes.sak selijakych blbych mladych kurev je tam vela ak chces dievcata jebat tam najdes jebacie panaky pekne. *sak hej pravdu mas jerklover tento farar bol riadny picus kludne by som ho aj valaskou sekol do ksichta.sak v tej dedine v mojsi boli riadny debili nie len tento kostolny pindusak.no v krcme s riadne borovicka liala poldecaky lietaly do huby ako katuse.raz som mal tridsatdva poldecakov vypitych a to mi bolo sedemnast rokov.aj som sa zvalel oproti krcme v takom drevenom dome co ernest byval aj spal som osraty u studny. *ja mam maly notebocik no seci maju tieto dosky tie tablety vraj je to dobre.som pozeral v klube aj v restauraciach seci maju.sak nie som dajaky somar z mojsa kurva aj ja tablet kupim. *sak to bolo normalne na hajzloch sa robit lebo v mojsi pri tej krcme aj dievcata tam jebali na tych hajzloch pri krcme.oproti krcme byval moj kamarad akysi ernest kysela a jeho dcera mariena stale jebala pri krcme na tych hajzloch.raz som prisiel z krcmy na hajzle srat a sedela na tej diere hola aj kopytami od seba sa drzala za futro aj ozraty matus ju tam jebal.sak aj moj dalsi kamarad bulejcik co byval vedla krcmy tam jebal.toto som mu naozaj zavidel lebo mal do krcmy hadam pat metrov z doma. *ked som byval v mojsi do krcmy chodela jedna slecna a za poldecaky ukazovala picu aj zisteli v krcme ze ma cervy v pici.jeden z krcmy ju na hajzloch co boli vonku jebal aj sa bal ci mu tie cervi neprelezli do kokota. * aj som mal jedneho otroka z mojsa no bol to taky debilny poloasfalt bol trocha retardovany no dieru do riti mal velku no smrdelo mu z nej riadne lebo ked sral sa vobec nevytieral lebo nevedel ze sa ma vytret ked vyhadze hovniska z diery.natiahol trenyrky a isiel sak mal trenyrky tvrde a osrate riadne aj cele zlte vopredu ochcate nosel ich trebarz stvrt roka aj v nich spal. *sak hej razagoul sak kedysi boli selijake auta ja som maj v mojsi trabanta aj som raz na tem isiel ozraty z varina z krcmy aj som ho tak pral ze motor pukol.pral som ho na dvojku kurva plyn v podlahe trabant reval aj isiel ako revajuca raketa a naraz motor pukol dyma sa z teho vyvalelo a bolo usmazene setko kurva. *debil bol janos pazurik v mojsi mal hadam stopedesiat kilo aj bol stale opoteny kurva ked ti pivo capoval mu zo zpoteneho ksichta do piva kvapkalo.aj handrou co stoly raz za tyzden otrel si tento opoteny ksicht utieral.aj stale sral riadne prdiska vrcal za tym vycapom.raz pametam na svetu annu to bolo sa ozral aj padol za vycapom aj bola v krcme eva kacerova aj mu topanku zhodeli aj ponozku stiahli za tym vycapom bolo riadne smradisko z teho aj mal selijake farebne pliesne na kopytoch.aj povedali eve vraj maju pre nu pekne prekvapenie nech ociska zatvori a otvori usta.aj hlupana tak urobela bola trocha ozrata mala cez desat griotek aj cervene vino aj si hadam myslela aku lahodku zo ziliny jej ktosi kupel na svetu annu aj jej tu pazurikovu ponozku celu rychlo do huby napchali.ihned vracala setku griotku vyzeralo ako ked umiera.tibor reval napchajte jej kokota do huby posledna sanca nech vyfajci kym zdochne. Průmysl *ako tam priehradu u mojsa aj lucky urobeli je to tam na hovno aj je tam naozaj hnusna fabrika teho korejskeho odpadu kia.sak nebol som tam viacej ako desat rokov lebo co by som na osratom slovensku robel teraz tam byvaju len debili. *sak kurva v mojsi sa rozlezli korejci ako zdochle muchy sade.robia tam tie hovna na kolesach menom kia.nechcem povedat auta lebo tieto hromady lacneho bakelita a zleho plecha nie su auta. Kultura *sak aj v mojsi v krcme som sa osral som sedel v krcme ozraty a boli tam u stola seci ozraty reval som kurva sa mi chce srat no nepojdem na tie hajzli vonku kde je tuna materiala nasrata serem na setko rovno tu v krcme sa vyserem aj som sa postavel v monterkach som zareval zatlacel a setko som vytlacel do monterok a zasa som si sadol sak riadne do makeho.no bol som riadne napraty borovickou riadne ozraty aj som tam cez hodinu v tem sedel smrada v celej krcme.no seci boli ozraty a nikomu nevadelo. *raz som robel v mojsi v krcme rumovy gulomet to je ked poldecaky ruma slahas rychlo ako naboje do kulometa idu.mas taky retaz poldecakov pripraveny z desat dvadsat poldecakov za petnast minut sa ozeres prekrasne padnes na zem ako mrtvy sa zrutis.isiel som z roboty v kafilerke do krcmy kde som pral rumovy gulomet a padol som za petnast minut rovno u vycapa na zem.aj som sa ochcal aj osral mal som monterky riadne osrate riedkym.aj ma vytiahli za nohy pred krcmu aby som u vycapa nesmrdel a tam som spal od siestej hodiny do osmej do rana druheho dna.no bol tam vsade strk a mal som ksicht celu noc na tem strku a rano som vyzeral cudne ako som mal tie kamene vytlacene sade do ksichta.super bolo ze som isiel v tych osratych monterkach zpat do roboty lebo v kafilerke bol taky smrad ze moje osrate monterky tam vobec nesmrdeli.sak ked trebarz zhnite kravy doviezli mohol si byt hovnami olepeny cely a vobec nevadelo lebo zdochliny smrdia viacej setko smradiskom prebiju kurva. *raz v mojsi v krcme som sral styri razy po sebe take kopisko hoven som vyhadzal z diery hadam tri kila poloriedkeho zrejme chutne bolo lebo nanho ihned velky biely cervy v hajzli naliezli aj sa z teho cerviska oblizovali dozaista aj sa pekne z teho cerstveho materiala navecerali. *sak si neviem predstavit kurva co to moze byt za debila napisat knihu trebarz petsto stran.ktory chujak toto bude citat aj cas s tym stracat.sak ako matus rolcek cital v krcme v mojsi stale akesi knihy sedel cital aj piva aj poldecaky slahal aj naraz len hubu otvorel aj sa do tej knihy povracal.vravim mu sak matus peknu kniznu zalozku si teraz urobel zajtra kde je zlepene vyvracanym gulasom mozes pokracovat citat dalej. *hovno vydrzi tieto moderne televizory kurva taketo hovna na hovno toto.v krcme v mojsi bola ruska televizia a ju jozko solar rad ozraty hodel po jednom chujovi aj po zemi skakala gombiky z teho odpadli no krcmar ju zdvihol a pichol do eletriky a hrala dalej. *som sa aj raz bil v krcme v mojsi na krompace s jednym kopacom z nededze.aj som ho po zopar slahach aj krpmpacpvych blokach zahakoval krompacom aj som ho na zem strhol reval aj som mu spicakom pazuru preklal.mal som riadne nabruseny kaleny spicak.pribuchol som mu pazuru preklatu krompacom k drevenej podlahe reval riadne. Zemědělství *no aj ten znak je pekny na flasu sa zide no ak nevies co to je je to kvetuci mak lebo v minulosti sa vela maku pestovalo naokolo mojsa aj si kazdy picus tam varel z maka selijake lektvary aj caje aj sa seci sfetovany motakovali z teho.aj zadarmo setko.do teho zopar poldecakov v krcme naslahali a seci pekne vesmirom lietali. *sak su to babikove newyjorske kurevske kravy sak som v mojsi roky v hnoji chodel a nic sa mi nestalo.teraz kazdy tara o akychsi infekciach aj pritem seci zdochavaju na infekcie no kopyta maju zrejme nacistene. Tradice * v mojsi bol naozaj riadny velkonocny pondelok.anton ceresnak sa ozral aj svoju staru drevenou palicou dobil ze ju viezla sanitka do ziliny vravel v krcme ze vraj potrebovala vyslahat sak ju svinu vyslahal dubovu palicou riadne mala pazury zlamane aj jedno kopyto aj selijake buchance po ksichtu mala.sak dobre urobel bola to svina. *sak stefan vrabec bol riadny jebak raz na zabave v krcme kde zabava byvala za krcmou sa topolami ozdobelo aj stoly dali von a prala sa palenka aj pivo riadne.aj tento stefan vrabec raz ojebal sest dievcat za jeden vecer.tibor bulejcik vravel ze toto nevidel vraj kokota do siestich dievcat vrazel za jeden vecer to bol rekord v mojsi aj bol tymto vrabec v krcme riadny jebacky macher. *no v mojsi si robeli dievcata depilaciu ze si kopyta ci picu dedeteckom zmiesanym s alpou zasypali a setky chlpy odpadly.no teraz vraj uz dedetecko nekupis vraj zakazali neviem preco lebo to bola dobra vec setko padlo a zdochlo co si zasypal aj tie chlpiska. *inac samozrejme sa takmer kazdy v krcme v mojsi povracal a ked bola vyplata a piatok to nevidno takyto bordel co bol v krcme.navracane nasrate vsade v krcme aj krcmar ozraty lezal za vycapom raz som si pivo tocel aj pozeram ozraty na com makkom to kurva stojim a stal som na tem krcmarovi ktory na zemi ozraty lezal.za trebarz v sest hodin zacalo revem meter rumov malych trpaslikov sem setkym kurva repan objednava pripravte dalsi meter bulejcik objednava aj dalsi grznar objednava.aj sa slahalo riadne.o osmej boli seci ozraty.aj spali na stolickach ci na zemi aj sa trebarz v desat sa ktosi prebudel zizal ako debil aj krkal a ihned slahol rum ci borovicku co mal naokolo seba poldecaka aj zasa padol.trebarz jeden akysi jozko kysela sa za noc styri razy ozral aj vyspal.sa ozral spal zobudel sa slahol a zasa ozraty zasa padol aj spal a takto dookola. *sak teraz su setky otrokyne na pice hole maju pice oholene.v mojsi mali setky svine chlpate piciska riadne zarastene diery ked sa trebarz v krcme ozrala akasi svina a ktosi ju jebal na zemi ci na stole setky mali riadne opotene chlpate piciska aj zlepene chlpiska od mrtky. *sak v mojsi v krcme sa pilo len na popelara slahalo sa naraz trebarz pat sedem poldecakov.aj sa ludia pekne ozrali.lacno aj rychlo.no na co budes ulizovat palenku najlepsie naprat rychlo aj sa ozrat.sak byt ozraty je pekne.skoda ze nie je akasi specialna chutna palenka co by si ju vypil aj by si bol z nej ozraty cely zivot to by bolo pekne. Category:Lokace Category:Mojš